


Welcome Home, Dante and Vergil

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [9]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Baker!Reader - Freeform, Baking, Cooking, Fluff, Gen, It's what they deserve!, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, The twins get spoiled ok?, They eat like kings in this!, Tiny bit of Dadgil, Vergil and Nero are awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: It has been a few weeks since Dante and Vergil returned to the human world. You get bit by a bug. A bug that demands you to bake something.So, to get rid of this bug and to celebrate Dante and Vergil's return, you decide to prepare a feast fit for two demons.
Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751872
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

When you woke up, you already knew it was a later time than you usually woke up. You checked your phone.  _ 10:37am… yep… slept in. _

You sat and stretched out your arms, groaning when you felt a few places pop. You slid out of bed and headed out of your room and down the stairs. It came as no surprise when you found the lobby empty. Dante and Vergil had been sleeping in quite a bit since coming back from Hell. You couldn't really blame them. After being in hell for months, they more than deserved the break.

You entered the kitchen and dug around the cabinets for the coffee. You found the package of the instant coffee that Dante loves and put a couple of scoops in the coffee machine and let it do its thing.

As the coffee was made, you dug in the fridge for the large pitcher of black tea. You were never much of a coffee person. You poured the tea into a glass and placed some bread in the toaster.

As you sat on the table waiting for your toast, your ears picked up the sound of footsteps.  _ One of them's awake… _

You looked up to see Vergil enter the kitchen. His hair sticking up in random spots.

"Morning, sleepyhead" you greeted with a smile.

Vergil grunted in response.

"Coffee is almost done. You want something to eat while you wait?"

Another sleepy grunt.

You giggled "I'll make you some toast"

As you made some more toast, the coffee maker buzzed "Oh! Coffee's done! How do you like your coffee, Vergil?"

Vergil, a little more awake, said "Two sugars, little bit of cream"

"You got it"

You made Vergil his coffee and the toast for the both of you.

"Here you go, Vergil"

Vergil nodded in thanks as he brought the mug to his lips. He hummed at the taste "Thank you, Y/N" he said as he smoothed out his hair.

You smiled "No problem"

You and Vergil ate in comfortable silence for a few before Vergil broke said silence "I wasn't expecting you to be awake"

"I could say the same about you. You and Dante have been sleeping like rocks for the past couple of weeks. Not Lady and Trish's visits have been waking you up"

Vergil huffed a chuckle.

You looked off into space as you began to think of a grocery list. You noticed the kitchen was running low on some things.  _ Today seems a good day to do some shopping. _

Vergil snapped you from your thoughts "Y/N?"

You snapped your gaze at him "Hmm?"

"Everything alright?"

"Oh--- I'm good. Just thought about what to get when I go out"

"Out?"

"Just some grocery shopping"

Vergil hummed.

You ears perked up at another set of footsteps "Uh oh. Your little brother's awake" you joked.

A look of distaste crossed Vergil's face, making you laugh.

Dante entered the kitchen as he sniffed the air "Coffee smells great, Y/N"

"It's your usual coffee, Dante"

"Nice" he whispered as he poured himself a mug.

"You want some toast?"

Dante waved his hand dismissively "Nah. Just gonna have an apple"

Dante plopped down as he bit into his apple.

"Any plans you boys have?"

"Unless Morrison comes in with something for either me or Vergil, then no. Why?" Dante replied through his chewing.

"I'm going to go grocery shopping and I was wondering if one or both of you would like to come with"

"Aaaw… you need some big strong men to help?" Dante teased.

You smirked and placed the back of your hand on your forehead "Dearie me. I can't carry all of those groceries all by myself"

Dante snickered at your dramatic pose.

The front doors opened and a voice revealing to be Morrison called out "Dante?"

Dante stood from the table "Morrison! What'd'ya got for me?"

"Just some usual mail and a check from the last job"

You looked out into the lobby "Hey, Morrison!"

Morrison greeted you with a smile "Y/N! Glad to see you look so well! These boys treating you right?"

You simply giggled at Morrison's question.

Morrison pulled a cigar from his coat pocket "Well… just came to check on the three of you. See you tomorrow"

You and Dante bid Morrison farewell.

Dante cricked his neck "Well, looks like we're going shopping with you then"

\-----------------------

As you got properly dressed, you dug through your closet for a top. You spotted a short dress that Lady got for your birthday a couple of years ago: a navy dress with little pineapples. You pulled out a small black shrug to go with it.  _ Perfect! _

You slipped on the shirt and slipped on your grey plaid flats. You smoothed out your black leggings and grabbed your sling bag as you left your room.

When you got back down to the lobby, Dante and Vergil were waiting, fully dressed in their usual attire. 

Dante's eyes lit up when he saw your dress "I remember that dress! You still have it?"

"Of course!"

Dante smiled as he opened the front doors for you "So where are we headed?"

"The store that I always went to when I had my bakery has been fixed. We're going there"

"That where you always got your ingredients?"

You nodded "Mm-Hm! They sell things in small portions and in bulk and everything's insanely cheap"

Dante locked the doors as he asked "How're we getting there?"

"How I always got there. By subway"

"The train's been fixed? Already?"

"I told you, Dante. When the Qliphoth tree collapsed they were quick to get fixing the city underway"

"Real quick"

As you walked between the twins, you stated "We're gonna be using the subway which means you two are going to be around people. Can I trust you two to behave?"

Dante raised his hands in defense "Hey! You should be worried about  _ this _ guy" he complained as he gestured towards Vergil. The older twin gave Dante a dirty look.

You gave Dante an incredulous look "You and I both know you're sometimes the instigator"

Dante chuckled "Guilty as charged"

\------------------------

At the subway station, there were people hustling and bustling. As if the horrible events from a few months ago never happened.

Dante walked off "Gonna go take a leak. Meet you guys in a bit!"

"Alright! Don't take too long!" you called back. You turned to Vergil "You've taken the subway before? I know you've been gone for quite a while"

Vergil hesitated before shaking his head "I've partaken in public transport years ago. Everything looks so different from decades ago…"

You grinned "A lot has changed over the decades. If you have any questions about how things work these days, feel free to ask"

Vergil smiled slightly "Very well. How does one take the subway in this decade?"

You giggled "It's quite simple! Come on!"

Vergil watched with pure fascination as you bought three tickets from a machine.

"So… you buy your ticket from this machine?"

You nodded "Yup! It's all automated and you get your choice of what type of pass you want!"

"Convenient"

"Very!"

As the two of you made your way to the gate, Dante caught up with you, having taken care of business. Once again, Vergil watched as you and Dante took your respective tickets and pressed it against a scanner. There was a beeping noise and the gate opened.

Vergil hesitantly looked down at the ticket in his hand but didn't move.

"Vergil!" you called out to him, snapping him from his thoughts. You stood on the other side of the gate, beckoning him over "Let me help you" 

He slowly made his way over to the gate. You gingerly took the hand that held his ticket and guided over the scanner "It's very easy. Once you get into the motion of this, it'll become second nature"

Vergil nodded as he stepped through the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do some grocery shopping with the twins and prepare dinner for tonight.

Vergil watched with careful eyes as droves of humans got on and off the various trains that came and went. According to you, the train that the three of you are supposed to take is coming in a few minutes.

Vergil over to where Dante was. He was watching a human play a guitar for spare change. At least… that's Vergil assumed.

You glanced at Vergil and you frowned slightly, thinking he was uncomfortable "Vergil?"

Vergil snapped his gaze towards you "Yes?"

"You okay? You look uncomfortable"

Vergil shook his head "I'm alright. I'm just not used to seeing so many humans in one place"

You patted Vergil's knee in comfort "You get used to it. Took me awhile to get used to life in the city"

You head shot up when you heard a voice over the intercom speak "Oh! Our train's on the way!" you shot up "Come on, Vergil"

Vergil followed suit as you called Dante "Let's go, Dante!"

Dante tossed a bill into a box in front of the performing human before following you.

\----------------------------

When the three of you got off the train, you led Dante and Vergil down a few blocks before walking onto the parking lot of a store.

"This it?" asked Dante.

You nodded "Yup! This is the place!"

The three of you entered the store and you grabbed a basket "Dante, can you get the things from this list?"

Dante took the list from you and he looked over it before nodding "You got it, Y/N"

Dante walked off, leaving Vergil with you. He asked "Do you need me to get anything, Y/N?"

"Actually, I plan on baking a cake for you and your brother, tonight"

Vergil raised an eyebrow in confusion "Why?"

"To celebrate your return to the human world"

"An odd thing to celebrate"

"An important thing nonetheless" you simply stated as you and Vergil made your way to the baking goods.

As you browsed the ingredients, you asked Vergil "What do you like?"

"Hmm?"

"What flavor do you like? I already know Dante loves strawberry. I want to know what you like so I can figure out where to go from there"

Vergil thought for a moment before answering your question "Chocolate"

You smiled "I know exactly what I'm going to make"

You ran back and forth along the aisle getting various ingredients  _ Flour… sugar… baking powder… baking soda… we got butter, eggs, milk back at the shop… unsweetened cocoa… and plenty of strawberries… _

Vergil watched with great interest as you filled the basket with ingredients "Quite the array of ingredients"

You smiled "We're celebrating your return, I'm NOT going to skimp and make a boxed cake. No matter how convenient it is"

"Still… you don't have to go to all of this trouble"

You winked "You think this is trouble? You should've seen me when I had my bakery. I've made so much dough for and batter, I pretty sure I could do so with my eyes closed"

Vergil chuckled. He was about to speak when Dante came into view, groceries from the list in a handbasket "Here, Y/N! Got all of the--- holy--- you baking?"

You nodded with a smile "Just a little something to celebrate you and Vergil returning to the human world"

Dante smiled sweetly "Aaw… Y/N… you're the best"

You giggled "I know"

\------------------------------

After the shopping was done, the three of you went straight home. When the groceries were brought to the kitchen, Dante asked "I noticed you had me get stuff for spaghetti. Something you got planned?"

You shrugged "I'm in a cooking and baking mood and I feel like going all out, Dante"

Dante hummed in anticipation "Can't wait" he turned his attention to Vergil "You're gonna LOVE Y/N's baking! You think her cooking is amazing? Her baking! Holy shit! It's an entirely different level"

You blushed at Dante's onslaught of compliments "Stooooop…"

Dante grinned at you "It's true!"

A smile graced your face as you filled a pot with water to boil.

Vergil piped up with a question "Will you be needing any help? You're going to be doing all this work by yourself"

You shook your head with a smile "Nothing I can't handle, Vergil. Thank you for the offer, though!"

Dante sat at the table as he stated "You gotta watch this girl work, Verge. She puts those TV chefs to shame"

Vergil took Dante to his word and at the table as well.

\-----------------------------

**Vergil POV**

Vergil watched in pure fascination and awe as you made his and Dante's "celebratory feast". You alternated from mixing a homemade meat sauce for the spaghetti to mixing the cake batter to slicing the bread from homemade garlic bread. You did all this while occasionally talking to him and Dante, not once getting distracted.

It was clear to the blue demon: you were in your element. Just as the heat of battle was his domain, your domain was the heat of a stove and oven.

When the sauce was finished, you grabbed two spoons and scooped a little bit of the sauce into them. You handed the spoon to him and Dante "Taste this for me? How is it?"

Carefully, Vergil brought the sauce -filled spoon to his mouth. The instant the sauce touched his tongue… it was an explosion of flavor. Everything was perfect. The ground meat was tender. The variety of herbs you used complimented the tomato and meat. 

What really surprised him was how well the red pepper went with everything. He was skeptical when you poured the red pepper in the sauce but insisted that it was necessary "Gotta make it a little spicy" being your reasoning.

If there was any doubt about your knowledge in the kitchen, it was completely squashed.

"How is it?" you asked.

"Holy shit, Y/N! Really outdone yourself!"

Vergil nodded in agreement "It's delicious"

You smiled in relief "Oh, good!"

\--------------------------

**Normal POV**

You returned to your work and finished up the last of the spaghetti and brought out three cake pans from the oven, filled with fully baked cakes. You put the pans aside to cool and gave Dante a stern look "Do not touch these, okay? I will smack you with a spoon"

Dante laughed as he raised his hands in defense "I learned my lesson the first time"

You smirked as you mixed the sauce with the now drained noodles. You assembled the plates with the spaghetti and fresh out of the oven garlic bread. Using your skills from your waitress days, you placed two of the plates on your arm and held the other in your other hand.

You made your way to the table and announced "Dinner is served!"

You gave each twin their respective plate and took your seat. 

Dante eagerly dug into his food and hummed "Mmmm… Y/N…" and he said nothing more. You took that as an obvious sign that Dante loved it.

You watched Vergil take a bite. While he showed no outward emotions, you see his eyes light up ever so slightly.

"Very delicious, Y/N"

A light blush dusted your cheeks as you stuttered "T-thank you"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory eating dinner and desert together chapter

As you ate the spaghetti you worked hard on, you couldn't help but feel that something was missing. Dante took note of the far off look on your face.

"Something eatin' you, Y/N?"

"Feel like something is missing from this…"

Dante chuckled "Always gotta criticize your own work, eh? It's fine! The food is great!"

You hummed thoughtfully "Still…" you pondered a little longer before it hit you "OH! I know!"

You shot up from the chair, making the poor thing fall back and clatter onto the floor. Dante and Vergil looked at one other and then at you as you dug through the cabinets. You pulled out a plastic tub and a small spoon.

Vergil got a good look at the tub as you placed it on the table "Parmesan?"

You nodded eagerly "I bought a chunk of parmesan a few days ago and shredded it. None of the powder stuff"

Dante cocked an eyebrow "An actual chunk of the stuff? It's pretty expensive when sold like that, no?"

You grimaced "Yeah… that chunk of cheese got me eighteen bucks…"

A look of confusion crossed his face as he shoved a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth "Why get it if it's so pricey? The powder stuff works just as well"

You gave the red devil a pointed look "You and I both know that's a lie"

He smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"Besides" you stated "You boys are gonna eat like lords, tonight!"

The twins smiled as they continued to eat their, in your opinion, well earned feast.

\----------------------

You finished first and you placed your plate in the sink. You checked the cakes.

"Alright. These guys are cool enough to frost"

You went to the fridge and pulled out the tub of strawberry frosting, a piping bag of pink icing and fresh strawberries. Dante looked over your shoulder at the frosting "Do I spy chunks of strawberries in that frosting?"

You gazed up at Dante, nodding "You know it! Chunks of strawberry mixed in frosting made from pureed strawberries"

Dante made a reach for one of the strawberries but he looked at you for permission.

You nodded "Go ahead! I highly doubt, I'll be using the whole basket for the cake"

Dante's eyes lit up as he grabbed a strawberry. As he munched on the red fruit, you made a "go away" motion with your hands "Go on, now. I need to work on this"

Dante laughed as he made his way back to the table. He glanced at Vergil with a look. Vergil gave him an annoyed look "What?"

Dante simply mouthed "Watch"

Getting right to work, you placed the first cake layer on the spinning tray, a welcome back home gift from Trish, and scooped a large dollop of frosting on top and spread it. You did the same thing with the second layer.

When it came to the third and final layer, you spread the frosting on the top and smoothed it out. Then you spread the frosting all around the sides of the cake. You made sure not to use too much; just enough so that the cake didn't fall apart. 

After frosting the cake, you grabbed the basket of strawberries, and picked out the nicest looking ones, making sure to leave the green leaves on the fruits. 

As you picked the strawberries, you heard the front doors open and a VERY loud and VERY familiar voice yell "Hey, old man! Where you at?" _Nero!_

Dante answered the young hunter "In the kitchen! Y/N's making a cake!"

You chuckled softly as you heard rushed footsteps make their way towards the kitchen "Cake?" Nero eagerly asked.

You giggled "To celebrate their return home"

Nero raised an eyebrow but shrugged. Nero gave Vergil a look and you were quick to say "Both of you behave or no cake!"

Nero huffed as he took a seat.

As you placed strawberries all around the edges of the cake, you asked "What brings you here, Nero?"

"Just finished a mission. I was in the area and thought I'd stop by"

You smiled "That's sweet of you"

Nero scratched his nose "It--- it's nothing…"

You eyed your handiwork so far with a smile "Two more things and it'll be ready!"

You grabbed a small bowl of melted chocolate and grabbed a spoon. You scooped up some chocolate and drizzled it all along the top of the cake.

After waiting a couple of seconds for the chocolate to settle you grabbed the piping bag and scrawled on the message. You looked over the fruits of your labor and sighed, satisfied with the work.

You brought the cake to the table but before you put it down, you looked at Dante "So… Nero was kind enough to tell me something about the events that happened"

Dante gave you a weary look "Yeah…?"

"You remember when I told you that you should've told Nero about who he is?"

The three hunters eyed you in concern and Dante nodded "Yes…?"

"Well… Nero told me you told him at the VERY last second and… I thought I'd tell how I felt about that… in cake form"

"What do you mean?"

You placed the cake down. The second Nero saw the cake, he burst out laughing. Vergil read the message and snickered. Dante read the message meant for him and chuckled as he sighed.

On the cake was a message. In pretty pink cursive, the message said " _I fucking told you so_ "

Dante sighed "Yeah… I deserve that"

You chuckled as you hugged Dante "It's okay, Dante! I still love you! Like the brother I never had!"

Dante returned the embrace "Yeah, yeah… you too"

You cut into the cake and cut three slices. You handed one to Nero, Dante and finally Vergil. As you handed Vergil his slice, you said "Here you are Vergil. You're first cake baked by moi"

You watched in anticipation as the three hybrids dug into the dessert.

Dante took a large bite and you couldn't help but smile at the blissful look on his face. You looked over at Nero and it took everything in you to not gush at the frosting on the corner of his mouth.

You carefully glanced at Vergil as he slowly stabbed the cake and took a decent-sized piece, making sure to get cake and frosting. He brought the morsel to his mouth and ate.

As he chewed, he hummed thoughtfully.

"What do you think?" you asked.

Vergil swallowed the cake before simply stating "It's divine"

You smiled softly as you got yourself a slice. You bit into your slice and reveled in the taste. The chocolate. The refreshing crunch from the strawberries. Everything. You truly outdid yourself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give Vergil and Nero advice on how they can build a relationship as father and son.

After putting the now cleaned dishes in the sink, you turned to Nero "You got anywhere to stay for the night?"

Nero shook his head "I was planning on catching a late ferry back to Fortuna"

You quickly shot that idea down "Oh no you don't! You'd be up so late! You can sleep in the spare room!"

Nero tensed up at your words "I really don't---"

You grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs "No argument!"

Nero clamped his mouth shut. Dante snickered as you dragged Nero to the spare room. You dug through the drawers and threw a plain t-shirt and sweat at him "Here you go!"

"Y-you really don't have to do this…" Nero stammered with a light blush.

You pat his face "Oh stop. You know I love spoiling you like this"

Nero scratching the tip of his nose "T-thanks…"

You left to give him some privacy.

You returned to the lobby to be met with a smirking Dante "What?"

"You're such a sap"

You rolled your eyes smiling "You be quiet"

Dante laughed as he stretched. He locked the front doors and switched off the signs before heading up the stairs "Night, Y/N!"

You waved at Dante and you noticed Vergil sitting on the couch. You took a seat next to him "You're not going to bed?"

"In a while…"

You knew that look "Something on your mind?"

Vergil looked off into space "Nero…"

"What about him?"

"I've caused him so much suffering… I was so focused on my quest for power, I never learned of the son I left behind… I can never redeem from that"

You frowned at Vergil's words.

"He deserves so much better"

"Then give him better"

Vergil glanced at you in confusion.

"You may not realize it, but Nero does want to have a relationship with you. He wants to have the familial relationship with you and Dante"

"How can you tell?"

"I've seen how he looks at you whenever he visits. He wants to say something but he's afraid you'll push him away"

Vergil clenched his hands in thought "What do I do? Where do I go from here?"

"Let him know that you can be someone he can come to when he needs you"

Vergil was still doubtful

"And if that fails, you can always break the ice with a dad joke"

"Dad joke?"

"A predictable joke. Or a pun. Something that makes him laugh. And internally groan"

Vergil smiled softly at the thought "I'll keep that in mind"

"You know he looks a lot like you?"

Vergil raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not see it? It's very obvious and I'm not just talking about the hair. He has your eyes, a little bit of your nose, and especially your mouth"

Vergil couldn't help but smile in pride at that.

You smiled as you stood up and went up the stairs. As you opened your door, you heard a "Psst…" from Nero's room.

You looked over to see Nero peeking from behind the door "Hmm?"

"Can I talk to you, Y/N?"

You nodded as you entered the room.

Nero shut the door behind you as you sat on the edge of the bed "What's up, Nero?"

Nero sat next to you as he asked "What… what do you think about da--- Vergil?"

A knowing look crossed your face for a moment before asking "What do you mean?"

Nero scratched the back of his neck "How… how do I talk to him?"

"Just talk to him. He's not one to beat around the bush"

"But what if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"He does"

"Really? How do you know?"

"He looks at you in the way only a father can. He wants to say something. He just thinks you'll blow up at him"

Nero chuckled "Yeah… I don't have the best temper"

"Heh… that's an understatement. I mean it though, Nero. Just talk to him. Calmly. It may take a while for him to open up considering it all, though"

Nero nodded in understanding "I'll… I'll try… thanks"

You smiled as you pressed your lips on the top of Nero's head before leaving and going to be yourself.

\------------------------------

The next morning, you found Vergil and Nero in the kitchen, eating some of the leftover spaghetti.

Nero greeted you "Great spaghetti, Y/N!"

You smiled in thanks before asking "You going back to Fortuna, today?"

Nero nodded "Yeah. Nico has some ideas for holy water weapons and she wants me to test them"

You knitted your brows in concern "Is that a really good idea? Considering you're part demon?"

Nero waved his hand dismissively "I've used holy water before. I'll be fine"

"Still… be careful, okay?"

"Of course"

Vergil sipped his tea before he asked Nero "Do you have enough holy water to make said weapons?"

Vergil speaking to Nero caught him off guard, but he nonetheless answered "Y-yeah. We don't have a lot though…"

"I know a quick way to make holy water"

"You do? How?"

Vergil smirked "Simple. You get regular water and boil the hell out of it"

It took a moment for the words to sink in before you and Nero burst out laughing. Nero fell from his chair, clutching his hurting stomach and trying to catch his breath.

Through your laughter, you looked at Vergil, who was smiling at you.  _ What an icebreaker! _


End file.
